Love of a Mother and Father
by Frozen For Now
Summary: Talia is dead. He needs someone. Damian finds out about the Horned Bandit. Mild BatmanxCatwoman, Shazam (Billy Batson)xOC (Kate Breeze aka the Horned Bandit) & later DamianxOC. Now extended to a version of Batman vs Robin. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: using my new OC the Horned Bandit. I hope you enjoy! I'm using Damian from Son Of Batman and Billy looks like he does in Justice League War. I own nothing but her.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Kate Breeze and Noah.**

* * *

Damian couldn't beleive his eyes. His mother, Talia Al' AGuhl, is dead. She died right infront of him.

"No!" Damian cried, "this can't happen! Not after I lost Grandfather..."

Bruce knelt by him. He watch Damian. He was once more lost. Lost in a new darkness. One that Bruce wasn't even sure he could get him out of.

Damian gave the limp body one last embrace, then ran.

"Robin!" Bruce called. "Damian! Damian!"

No. He wouldn't look back he couldn't.

Damian made his way all the way from Gotham to Anchor City.

He didn't think there was a hero here. But there was. And he said something he had only said one other time.

"Help!" He called out from the middle of the park.

Kate's keen ears hear the cry, she changed within forty-five seconds and flew off. She arrived with her bandanna over her nose and mouth with the fresh air breather and voice modifier on the other side.

She finally saw him. The newest Boy Wonder. Robin. "Robin?" She asked

Damian opened his eyes to see a girl. He could see a single obsidian, black eye that beared a scar. She had blood red hair, and blood red bangs covering the other eye, large ice blue dragon wings, and two horns of a dragon as well. She was wearing a black high necked tank, denim cargo pants, black combat boots, and the black bandanna. The Horned Bandit carried a sword, and battle ax, with a small dagger.

She could see he had been crying. She opened her arms. Not sure if the boy would trust her, but he embraced her.

Sobs came from Damian as he clutched her.

Kate stroked his hair rubbed his back. "Sshh, I'm here. You can trust me." She soothed

Damian did trust her. He did not know why but he most certainly did. He was still sobbing but it quieted down a little.

Using her wings, she wrapped them around him. "Sshh it's going to be alright," she whispered

Looking up into soothing black eyes he began to calm down. "Please..." He begged quietly, "don't... don't leave."

"I will not." She promised, "come, let's go back to my home." She said, scooping him up and flying off.

* * *

Being eighteen, Kate did have a small apartment. They came in through the window. The place was very nice and modern, but had a comfy feeling.

Damian looked up at the girl. "What is your name?" He asked

She looked down at him, "my name is Kate Breeze." She replied removing her bandanna and brushing back the bangs over her left eye to just above her eyebrow. "I know you're the Boy Wonder, and all so you don't ha-"

"Thank you." He said.

"You need some clothes?" She asked

"Yes. That would be great." Damian said quietly.

She walked into her room and returned moments later with black sweat pants, and a blue hoodie with a white shirt. "There is one other pair if you these don't fit." She said

He looked up. She had changed as well. But only in moments she changed to black sweats, a green shirt, and a grey zip-up hoodie. No wings or horns either. "Wh-Where did you get these?" He asked

"Oh, they're just old clothes my friend left here awhile ago, he doesn't really wear them at all..." She said

"They're my size." Damian stated

"They're from a few years ago." Kate explained.

Damian went and slipped them on and returned to the eighteen year old.

She sat upon the couch. "Robin, why are you here from Gotham?" Kate asked

"My...mother. She died and now all I have left is my father. I just don't think I could mourn in the same way he does... I was trained to be an assasin, but he helped me change."

She knew he was holding back tears. But he couldn't remove the mask. She got up once more. And returned with a small box. "Here, these will change the coloration of your irises. That way I do not know who you are."

Damian thanked her and went to put them on. They didn't hurt, thank heaven. Damian returned with brown eyes.

"Do you want something to drink?" She asked

He nodded. "Tea. With brown instead of white sugar, in a china cup." He said

She nodded and went to the small kitchen. She fixed them both tea and they sat in the floor. "So, Robin, why did you come to me?" She asked

Damian set his saucer and tea down. "I honestly didn't mean to. I came here thinking there was not hero here, I rarely call out for help... but I needed it."

Kate nodded, "I understand. I lost my parents to a bomb. I was the one to escape my planet... but fate happens for so many reasons." She says

Tears streamed down his cheeks. She leaned over and embraced him. Eventually, he fell asleep from exhaustion and she carried the small boy into the spare bed room. "Good night," she whispered and tucked him in.

* * *

Damian woke up the next morning to the smell of eggs and sausage. He got up and walked into the kitchen. He sat down at the table. "Good morning, Kate." He greeted

"Morning, Robin. Did you sleep well?" She asked setting a plate of food infront of him.

"Yes. Thank you." He said and began to eat.

The front door opened. "Hey, Babe, sorry I didn't get home last night I-" the voice stopped.

The guy, that had just walked through the door, stopped at the sight of Damian.

"Oh, my god," he whispered. "When were you pregnant?!" He asked

"What?" Kate asked

"The kid's like ten!" He went on

"Wh- dear god, Noah, I WAS NEVER PREGENANT!" Kate said

Noah was tall and blond. He wore a jean overcoat and a black shirt, black jeans, and nice shoes. "Oh, sorry, my bad." He said

'That's Kate's boyfriend?' Damian thought, 'very suspicious.'

He say across from Damian. "So, what's your name, bud?" Noah asked

"Nate." Damain replied

"Well, Nate, you didn't do anything while wasn't here, right?" Noah said

"No. I only got here around two this morning." Damian said glaring up at him.

Noah glared back. Damian knew something was up. He just knew there was something not right going on.

Later that day, Kate took Damian shopping for some clothes. Damian had told Kate he needed a little time away from Batman. She said he could stay with her as long as he likes. They even bought a few things for his room.

"Kate?" He asked.

"Yes?" She asked. "Oh! Before I forget, should I call you Nate? I know it's not your real name, but should I?" She asked

"Yes, if that is what you wish." Damian replied. "And, do you ever get a little suspicious around Noah?"

She sighed. "Yes. I have," she said sadly

Damian's eyes narrowed. It's time he paid Noah a visit.

* * *

A few nights later, Damian waited until Kate was fast asleep. He knew her senses were keen and he had to be super stealthy.

He saw Noah and followed him. Turns out, he walked into another building, not far from Kate's. Damian used x-vision goggles to follow. Noah walked into an apartment and there was another girl inside.

They started to kiss, then things got dirty.

Damian whirled around ready to tell Kate. But the dragoness was also a master in stealth, and was standing behind the Boy Wonder. Her eyes let go a few tears and she sighed.

"K-Kate I-"

"Thank you, Robin." She said. Kate kneeled down next to Damian. "You mean more to me... much more than him." She said to him

Damian embraced her and she returned the hug.

Pulling back, she smiled faintly, and placed her lips on his forhead, like his mother used to.

"Let's go home, Robin." Kate said with a smile.

* * *

The next day, Noah opened the door to Kate's appartment to a totally pissed off Damian starring into his soul. Damian had been up for hours training as normal, them returned to Kate's place.

"Hey, Nate, wha-"

"Leave." Damian ordered.

"Dude, just because you showed up one day and she's letting you stay here doesn't mean you can boss me around like you're a dictator." Noah stated

"You hurt her. You don't deserve her!" Damian told him angrily

"No I-"

"Yes. You did." Damian said, "I followed you and used some tech to know exactly what you are up to. You. Don't. Deserve. Kate."

"I didn't do anything! Tell him, Kate!" Noah yelled

Damian felt her place her hand on his shoulder. "I stand with him." Kate said lightly squeezing Damian's shoulder. "I was there."

"You hurt her. Now I hurt you!" Damian yells and runs at Noah who had started to run when Damian finished his threat.

Damian chased Noah out of the building and returned to Kate who had began to let tears drop slowly, with small sighs.

"I'm sorry, Kate." Damian whispered

"It's not you're fault, Robin."

* * *

Bruce made up his mind that he would let Damian comeback when he wanted to.

"Bruce?" Selina's voice echoed.

"In here." Bruce told her

Selina walked behind Bruce and kissed his cheek. "So, where's Damia?" She asked

"Gone." Bruce said simply

"Where?" The Cat inquired

"Anchor City." Bruce replied.

"That far? He must have been exausted!" Selina gasped

"Probably. But with his training he probably found shelter and food." Bruce said, "I'm not forcing him to return. I will go to him when I think he is ready."

* * *

Two weeks later, Damian and Kate were on patrol and everything seemed to be fine. When they had gotten home, taken showers, and changed clothes, there was a knocking at the door.

Kate opened the door and saw Billy Batson in the door way.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked

Billy a head taller than she, and he had big blue eyes, and in her secret mind's words, perfect black hair that reached just above his eyebrows.

"Nothing, thanks to the Boy Wonder, I saw the truth about Noah and we broke up..." Kate said

Billy was absolutely Kate's best friend. Since she started the hero gig, Billy had been crushing. "Oh, I'm sorry." He said hugging her

She burries her face in his chest and small sobs were heard from the girl.

"Sshh, Kate." Billy said rubbing her back.

Damian saw the two. He didn't feel funny or against Billy, which was good.

"Kate, just to help, I can take you out for a walk or something tonight." Billy suggested, then he gasped alittle.

"What is it?" Kate asked

"Wh-Who is that?" Billy asked gesturing to Damian.

"It's Robin. He called out for help and I delivered." She said smiling

Billy smiled. "So, stupid and totally awful messed u-"

"What is it?" She asked gently

"I-I need a place to stay. And as you know my uncle is... dead. So could I-"

"Yes, of course you can." Kate says

Billy smiled. "Thank you so much. I'll help pay if you want."

"No. It's fine. It's like two-hundred dollars a month." Kate said "no biggie. This place is great and super cheep too."

"Are you sure?"

"Possitive, Billy."

Night came, Kate, Billy, and Damian all went for a walk. Damian was staying far away to give them privacy, but also listen to make sure she was okay.

Damian and Kate went on patrol that night and returned home with ripped costumes.

"Give it here, Robin, I have to wash it, then repair it." She said he nodded and ran to his room for a shower and so did she.

Bruce and Selina have been hanging out. Maybe alittle too much. She's moved in and he's okay with it.

He was coming to get Damian soon.

Another week passed. Billy and Kate have been getting along greatly with Damian. He loved it there but knowing Bruce, he would have to leave soon. Over a week Kate and Billy have gotten together. Which Damian wasn't against. Every night he's go to sleep while Kate and Billy slept in the master.

* * *

There was a knock one night. It was Batman. Bruce Wayne. Bruce had brought Catwoman.

"I am here for Robin." He said

Kate held back tears and nodded. "Robin?" She called

"Yes?" Damian asked.

"It's time to leave."

Damian had already packed his bag. "Wait, may I have a moment with Kate?" He asked Bruce

Bruce nodded and shut the door.

Billy, Damian, and Kate sat on the floor

"I'm not going forever." Damian promised. "I'll visit. I swear!"

She smiled, "I know you will." She said and kissed his forhead. "Robin, I want you to make me two more promises."

Damian nodded.

"Don't forget us." She said

"And, don't grow up too fast." Billy said

He smiled and nodded once more.

Hugging them both he left with Bruce.

Damian looked out the window of the BatWing. He had found a young girl with a terrible boyfriend and he had been her comfort. He came to her for comfort when he lost his mom. She was like his mother now. He loved her and she loved and cared for him. She helped him and he helped her. He's the son of Batman and now the son of a Dragoness.

"I love you, Kate." He whispered.

* * *

Of course her keen hearing him say it.

"I love you too, Robin." She whispered with a small smirk.

* * *

**AN: continue or no? Please reveiw! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, so this is like an Alternate way to play out Batman vs Robin with the Horned Bandit and Shazam. So I got inspired after watching this. Please tell me if I mess up with the characters. Thanks! I hope you enjoy my new part of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to DC and Warner Bros.**

* * *

_**Four Months later...**_

* * *

Damian Wayne hasn't seen Kate and Billy in months. And after tonight's fiasco he totally plans to sped the night at the least. The Boy Wonder jumped down from the window in his room at Wayne manor. He made his way across the lawn and stopped abruptly to see a glimpse of the electric fence Bruce had set up to keep him inside. Narrowing his eyes at the electric fence, he stepped back and set a small device on the ground before the electric fence. The small machine made a small _'whirling'_ noise and disabled the fence. Slicing through the now useless fence, Damian made his way to the wall. After he had scaled the wall he met an unfriendly sight on the other side of the useless fence.

"You knew I was going to sneak out?" Damian asked with anger clear in his voice.

The whites on Batman's cowl narrowed at the tone Damian had used. "Yes. After tonight's fiasco, it wasn't hard." Bruce snapped. "Where do you think you're going anyways?"

Clenching his hands into fists, Damian replied to the Dark Knight. "So see her. It's been months." Damian answered truthfully to has father.

"Definitely not after tonight's events." Batman stated sternly.

Now clenching his teeth as well, Damian began walking towards Batman. "I'm going to see her. She's my family too now." Damian spat.

Damian pushed past Bruce. "If you get into trouble contact me." Bruce ordered his son.

Glaring at the ground as he walked, Damian grumbled. "Fine."

* * *

There was a knock on Kate's door on a Saturday night. Billy was in the shower as he had just came home from 'work'. Her birthday, or 'hatching day' as they called on her planet, had occurred only three days ago and she was now the age of nineteen. She opened the door and laid eyes on the ten year old boy who had stolen her heart four months ago. He was dressed in his Robin get up and mask. She was slightly shocked to see him. Kate quickly got him inside her apartment and as soon as he was in, she embraced him tightly in her arms.

"Robin!" She exclaimed as she let him go. "You're here! Is something wrong? Is Bats okay?" Kate began asking the boy many questions. Finally he had to make her be quiet enough to get a word in.

"Kate. Everything is okay. Alright? And yes. Batman is okay. So no need to worry there." Damian finally said breaking her streak of questions.

At that moment, Billy stepped into the room with wet hair and a t-shirt and sweats on. "Hey, Robin, everything okay?" He asked the boy standing in front of Kate.

"Yes. Everything is okay. I just came to visit." Damian said quickly.

From that statement, Kate knew something was up. He said that one statement too fast. Which meant something was up that she _needed_ to know. She made Damian tea just the way he likes it, and they all sat down for a movie. After the movie, Billy headed down the hall to his and Kate's bedroom. Kate, herself, walked down with Damian to his room at her apartment. After he was dressed and ready for bed, she sat down on the side of the mattress.

"Hey, what's wrong, Robin?" She asked naturally concerned for the boy she had learned to love.

For a long moment, he didn't say anything, he merely starred at the ceiling for a while without blinking. Finally, he said something. "You don't have to call me 'Robin'." He stated to her. "My real name is Damian. Damian Wayne. My father is Bruce Wayne and the Batman." He sighed a little. "Tonight, we faced off against the Doll Maker. He had been abducting kids and turning them into dolls he controlled, claiming he loved them. And I nearly killed him. But I didn't. Bruce's voice stopped me. However, someone else did. Ripped his heart clean out of his chest. And Bruce saw the batarang in the snow next to the dead corpse. He thought I did it."

Kate pursed her lips together, but said in reply. "Do you know how I got this scar?" She asked him as she gestured to her left eye with the large scar upon her face.

Damian shook his head. "No, but how does that have anything to do with Bruce not believing me?"

The Horned Bandit chuckled a little at his question, but seeing the puzzled look on his face caused her light laughter to come to a stop. "Damian, what do you think gave me this scar?" She inquired the boy.

Damian thought for a moment. "You fought some lizard thing and it gave you that." Damian motioned to her scar.

She smiled. "Not quite." Kate said to the boy. "When I came here 3 years ago, at the age of fifteen, a double decker bus hit me. When I flew into the air, from the collision of the bus, my face hit the corner of the concrete on an interstate. The sharp corner nearly took my eye out, but it left me with this scar instead." Kate explained.

Damian sat there in awe. He didn't expect her scar to be an accident at all. But here she was, telling him exactly how she obtained her scar that was so famous in this city. "Oh..." he mumbled.

"Now let me apply this to tonight's events with Daddy Bats." Kate said. Damian gave a slight smirk at the nickname she had just given his father. "Things aren't always as they seem. And I know that you fighting, alongside the legendary Batman, probably know that. The point is, you may feel as if he doesn't trust you, and maybe he does. Like when I landed on the pavement of the street, I trusted I wouldn't get hurt, and look at what happened instead of my assumption. It's the same thing, just the opposite of your issue. You can trust Batman, but if you do, you walk blindly through water."

Damian nodded slowly. He knew for certain he trusted Kate. Ever since he met her, he knew she would always stand by him. "Okay..." He muttered as he laid down in the soft sheets of the bed Kate had on the bed.

She smiled at him, leaned in, kissed his forehead, wished him goodnight, and closed the door with a light click noise.

Damian closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. That night, he dreamt of the owl suited man he had seen only hours ago. The man was chasing Kate. She was running from a bloody body that was laying the snowy ground. It was Billy's body. The owl man had killed Billy. Killed Kate's love, and now he was trying to kill her. She ran away from him, but they soon engaged in a battle. His razor sharp claws against her strong willed battle ax. She had tears streaming down her pretty, silver - scaled, cheeks. Finally, the owl man killed her with the claws he barred on his hand. He removed his mask and Damian saw something awful. It was him, but older. He had just killed the girl who had cared for him when his mom had been killed, the girl who had loved him with all of her heart. He, Damian Wayne, had killed Kate Breeze, the last FlashWing, and her lover, Billy Batson, Shazam.

Damian woke with a jolt and a yell. He had wet eyes and tears streaming down his cheeks and sweat upon his brow. The thing is, Damian Wayne did _not_ cry. At all. Not over a broken leg, exhaustion, and especially not bad dreams. But that wasn't a bad dream. It was a nightmare.

The door to his room swung open and in stepped Billy and Kate. Kate rushed to the left side of Damian, and Billy rushed to the right side of him. Kate sat on the small space between him and the edge of the bed, while Billy kneeled next to him.

"What's wrong, Damian?" She asked worriedly as he leaned into her, resting his head on he chest.

He remained quiet for a good bit, while Kate rested her chin on the top of his head, and her fingers ran through his hair. Billy had now done the same as Kate, joining the two on the small mattress. Finally, Damian spoke. "You..." More tears streamed down his already damp cheeks. "You... b-both of you... died." He managed before gulping and finishing, "And I...I'm the one who... murdered you." He whimpered out before pressing his face to where his head laid on Kate's chest, and cried quietly as he got a grip on her frame, not wanting to let her go. This caused her tank top to become damp, but she didn't mind.

Billy scooted over due to the shifting Damian did in order to get closer to Kate. She now had her other arm wrapped around him, resting her hand on his back. "Ssshhh..." She hushed as a few sobs were heard from the Boy Wonder. "It was just a dream. You're not going to do that, Damian." Kate hushed.

Billy came to his girlfriend's aid. Wrapping his arms around her and resting his forehead against her own. "Hey, Damian, it's okay. We're fine." He assured the boy they were comforting. "We're going to be fine." Billy promised.

They fell asleep like that. All three of them holding onto each other.

* * *

Damian awoke to the smell of Kate's perfume. She was still holding him like she had late lest night. Billy had gotten up and was in the kitchen, cooking. He noticed a blanket covering him and Kate. Damian assumed Billy had placed the soft cover on his girlfriend and himself when he had risen that morning. Slowly, he saw Kate's eyes flutter open. She was slowly waking up.

"Damian?" She asked with sleep still in her voice.

He looked up into her obsidian, black eyes. "yes?"

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned. She saw him nod. "Good. We're going to Wayne Manor. I asked Bruce last night if it was okay if me and Billy stayed for a few nights. He said it was fine with him." Kate informed him.

Damian's eyes widened, and he tried to protest, but Kate was stubborn as a mule and she would have none of it.

When Damian walked into Billy and Kate's room, he saw everything was packed and ready to go. Later on that day, they piled into Kate's car with their belongings and headed off to Gotham City. When they arrived, it was later at night, but Alfred faithfully greeted the trio with happiness and care.

* * *

**Bruce's POV:**

* * *

Bruce sat at the table with Samantha. They were having a nice conversation, until Samantha caught a glimpse of blood red hair, and the Boy Wonder. She didn't say anything about it, but she was a little suspicious.

Bruce had no clue Kate, Damian, or Billy were present in his house. But when he went to show Samantha his idea's for Gotham's future, he saw Damian passed out on the couch with a book open on his chest.

Bruce had seen him but Samantha had seemed to not. "Rather than focus on the demons and the darkness, and all that's wrong with Gotham, something I've been guilty of for too many years," Bruce told Samantha. "It's time to focus on how exceptional this city is, and how much better it can be. Will be tomorrow. But before we can build it, we have to dream it. And luckily, I have the imagination d the capital to do both."

He saw Samantha smirk as him a little. "And all they write about is the billionaire - playboy." She tutted.

Bruce smirked back at her slightly, "Not to worry," Bruce half joked, "He's in here too."

The duo went in for a kiss, but as soon as their lips met, Damian made a loud snoring noise, slowly sat up, stretched his arms with a yawn, rubbed the sleep from his eye with a small groan, and said: "I was reading; must've fallen asleep." He looked up at the two a still a little sleepy "What's-What's going on?" He mumbled.

Samantha's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Oh, and -um- who might this be?" She stammered slightly.

Damian got off the couch with the book in hand. "I'm Damian," He introduced himself to Samantha, "I'm Bruce's-"

"Ward, well, he will be... soon." Bruce finished for him. Though, Damian would have said something different. Both Bruce and Samantha looked down at the ten year old boy.

Samantha turned her head to look at Bruce, "That's twice you've surprised me tonight." She mused playfully.

"Damian?" A voice called. Bruce knew Damian recognized he voice immediately, for he jerked his head towards the door way immediately as well as avoiding eye contact with both him and Samantha. And Kate appeared in the doorway, without horns, wings, scales, claws, or her scar on her eye, but her long blood red hair was in long curls.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

* * *

Kate stood in the doorway in a black hoodie (with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows), a white tank underneath, black cargo pants, and black combat boots. There was a single silver bangle dangling from her right ear, and a black choker on her neck.

Samantha cleared her throat slightly, "And who is this?" she asked as she gestured to Kate with distaste in her voice.

To Damian, not only because he already didn't like Samantha, she gestured to Kate in a disrespectful way, causing anger to stir in the Boy Wonder.

Kate had walked into the room and stood next to Damian. "I'm Kate, Kate Breeze." She extended her pale hand to Samantha while smiling best she could.

Samantha extended her well tanned hand to Kate and shook it warily. "I'm Samantha. Samantha Myers." **(AN: IDK a last name) **

"Damian's been through a lot. I just don't want those vultures after him just yet. So for now he stays a secret." Bruce explained.

"Ah, I see. And how do _you_ relate to him?" Samantha asked Kate.

Kate thought for a second, and since she couldn't think of a strange way to confuse herm she just decided to explain. "Well, I'm kind of like his mum." She stated. "Bu-"

"How old are you?" the blonde woman asked squinting her eyes slightly.

Taken back form her sudden question, Kate paused for a moment. "Nineteen. As I was saying, Damian found me when his real mum was killed and I've kind of stuck with him ever since. I'm sorry you-"

Samantha bent down to Damian's level, "No, don't apologize. You've taken in this boy," She was talking to Bruce, as she squeezed Damian's cheeks with one hand, and looked at him as if to see if there was any trace of Kate's genes inside if him. He looked exactly like Bruce, but with bright green eyes; Kate had large pools of black for eyes. "and given him a better chance at life!"

Kate stood with her hands on Damian's shoulders. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that look she got when she was protective. If looks could kill, Samantha would be dead. Dead for messing with her "son".

She smiled at Bruce, then her phone rang. She apparently had a late meeting to attend. She finally let Damian's cheeks go and she kissed Bruce goodbye for the longest time, making Damian roll his eyes. Getting annoyed with the excess kissing, he announced to them, " Well, Kate and I will just be going." He said as he tugged Kate to the door and down the hallway.

"I don't like her." He grumbled to Kate as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What, Damian? Give her a chance." Kate said pulling him to her side.

"No." Damian said stubbornly.

She quirked an eye brow at him. "And why not?"

"She's nothing like you."

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it! I'll try to update soon! but please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**

**~ Xx Wilting Rose xX**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: New update! Yay! I hope you enjoy this! Please tell me your opinions on the plot and character quality! Thanks! **

**~ Xx Wilting Rose xX**

Bruce entered the dining roomto find Damian eating at a dish set before him. He made his way to the younger boy, sitting next to him. Silence fell over them until they move family asper something he had been wanting to ask.

"Why did you she could come?" Damian asked harsher than he meant to.

"First she didn't ask if she could come. I invited her and Billy. Alfred gave me the idea. Thalia is gone and we both know she was too late for the Lazarus Pit. If Kate is your comfort, I should get to know her better. You are my son, Damian." Bruce said. "She just said she asked so you wouldn't be upset with me, but with her. She hates seeing you upset."

Damian stared in front of him. "Yes. I know. When I stayed with her for that one month, she trained me. She's tough. But she's not brutal. I trust her. She knows who I am and who you are."

Bruce nodded. "So that's where you learned how to temporarily paralyze someone with a single that one kick." Bruce stated in realization.

Damian nodded his head. "Yes. I learned it from Kate. When we would go on patrols, she made sure the robbers and such would Forget me. So nothing would be suspicious around Gotham or Anchor City."

"do you think she'd want to come with us tonight?" Bruce asked his son.

For a moment about it. He knew Kate wouldn't it would be more than glad to help out with controls, but Anchor City had only half the crime population as Gotham did. If they were to split up they might be able to stop crime faster. "Er, maybe." Damian made a move to get to Kate and Billy's room.

Bruce stopped him. "No, I'll go do it. I need to become better quit it with Kate." Damian father said.

Bruce made its way through May we made it to Kate and Billy's room they had been placed in by Alfred. he knocked on the door and stood as Kate answering, Billy stood in the doorway dressed in a red T-shirt black, zip - up hoodie with blue jeans and black and white sneakers.

"Mr. Wayne!" Billy exclaim in quiet voice. "Sir, thank you for inviting Kate and me to stay with you."

Bruce chuckled wholeheartedly. "Please, Billy, call me Bruce. It's a pleasure to have the mighty Shazam staying at my home."

"But you're the Batman. I'm just that guy like Superman." Billy mumbled.

Bruce quirkiest an eyebrow at the nineteen - year - old hero. "What do you mean, Billy?"

"You're." Billy began, then sighed. "you're the dork night. You're a legend. I… I am just that guy like Superman." Billy's head group so he was staring at the floor beneath him, hands shoved in his pockets.

"Billy, I know you feel like your Superman's shadow. But you're a good, different person altogether. You're not just a bad copy. You have different abilities that make you just as great as Superman." Bruce's to the point for him.

"ironic." Billy mused with a chuckle.

Bruce cast him a strange look. "What is?" He inquired Billy.

He looked up at Bruce Wayne and replied, "That's exactly what Kate said."

At the mention of her name, Bruce was reminded why I can't come to their room. "where is Kate anyways?" Bruce asked Billy.

"she said she was going to the library." Billy explained. "He loves to read; it's one of her favorite things to do."

Bruce nodded. "I see."

Kate set at a wooden oak desk in the library of Wayne Manor. She had a book on I was open in front of her. The dragoness could hear the pattering on the windows in the big room. The only she could hear the peace will reign but she heard heavy footsteps on the carpet coming towards her.

"Kate." A deep voice addressed her.

The girl with blood red hair with her head around lay eyes on none other than Bruce Wayne. "Oh, Mr. Wayne, sorry, did you want me to leave?" Kate asked. Without waiting for the last plane to reply, Kate began to gather book together in her arms.

"No, no, Kate." Bruce began. "I just called to ask if you would like to acompany us on patrols."

Kate stared at him for a long moment. "you want to take me out on the trails with you and Damian?"

"Yes." Bruce replied simply.

" what about Billy?" Kate asked. "he would be upset with me. I can't if he doesn't."

"I understand your view, but we need to spend time together. Damian choose you. You excepted him as a son. I know his father. We have to at least try to spend time together. To trust one another." Bruce said.

"Like you trust him?" Kate spat.

Bruce's eyes narrowed. "I do trust him."

Kate narrowed her own black eyes. "You thought he _killed_ someone."

"I know his background." Bruce told her harshly. "You don't."

The girl before and folded her arms across her chest. "I don't do I?" She asked him in a challenging way. He continued to glare down her. "Damian was raised by the League of Assassins, led by Ra's A Ghul. At the age of four, Damian was told to climb mountain as training. He broke his wrist continued on. It was required of him. At ten years old, he lost his role model, but he found a new. His mother died, and he's been living with you for about six months. His mother is Talia A Ghul, and she is the daughter of Ra's A Ghul. The two train Damien to seek vengeance on those whom he thought did wrong, but killing. But you, Bruce, have convinced him not to kill. For he heard your words in his mind when he confronted the Doll Maker. Instead a man dressed in an owl suit ripped the heart out of the victim." Kate stated plainly.

Bruce's scowl remained on his face. "Kate, I trust him to an extent." Bruce clarified.

Kate side and closed her eyes. Her long eye lashes curled perfectly and suddenly her eyes flew open. "May I borrow this book, Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce's show expression soften slightly. "Yes, Kate."

The Dragon this not it muttering, _'thank you, Mr. Wayne'. _She made her way to the exit of the manor's library.

"Kate." Bruce called not turning to face her.

she stopped immediately; but did not make a move to turn and face him. "Yes, Mr. Wayne?" She asked somewhat coldly.

"At least _think_ about the patrols offer. We leave at eleven o'clock." Said Bruce.

Kate made a motion to the door. She had her hand on the door handle and turn the doorhandle exit. "I'll take it under consideration." she said and left the room leaving Bruce standing alone in the large library.

Damian look at the clock it is room. Seeing that it was 10:47 PM, he assumed he should go get ready for patrols. Damian made his way down to the Batcave, through the grandfather clock. He pulled on his Robin uniform and ran down to the Batcave. When he had made his way down, he saw Bruce and Kate dressed in hero gear ready to go.

"Let's go. Damian?" Bruce asked.

Damien nodded and they took off. Bruce in the downhill, Kate flying in the air with Damian upon her back.

"No! Please! Don't hurt him!" Kate heard the cry if begging and pleading.

"C'mon, Robin, let's see what's wrong." Kate advised. She flew them down to the Crimora man once leaving on the ground, and one large guy held captive, while another study in front of her with a knife in her throat.

"Ready?" She asked. Her 'son' nodded, and they descended.

"Hey!" Damian barked at the guy with a knife clutched his hand. "Pick on someone your own size."

The man scoffed. "Like who? You?"

Kate and it silently behind the man making fun of Damian. She tapped his shoulder. "He meant me." She said, and with a smirk on her face, she punched him in the face knocking out a few teeth and breaking his nose. The other Goonan turn to Damian, they Kate.

"Please don't hurt me." The guy begged.

"Funny. That's what she was begging for." Damian said as he motioned to the woman and man. "You should treat others like you want to be treated."

And with that, he handcuffed and not him unconscious with his gloved fist.


End file.
